Bundar
is a monster that appeared in Ultraman Dyna. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 56,000 t *Origin: "Monster Drama" Land History Ultraman Dyna Bunder’s was the product of a writer, Hiroya Narumi‘s mind, a screenplay he wrote come to life. In the middle of the day, Hiroya materialized from a portal in space in his cocoon form, landing in the middle of town after a man ran through the streets screaming, then collapsed. Investigation only brought one thing, the name of a monster named Bundar. As they examined his files, they discovered files with drawings of themselves, as well as drawings identical to what had happened in real life. Unknown to them, something was watching them through a teddy bear sitting nearby, its eyes flashing red. Meanwhile, Bundar’s head emerged and Asuka accidentally stepped through a door into a strange dimension. Hiroya finally emerged from his stat of shock, revealing he was a writer and actor but a man invited him to participate in a play involving monsters. As one of the Super GUTS members read one of his books, Bundar began attacking the city with his tentacles until Super GUTS arrived to attack him. As Super GUTS assaulted the monster, only resulting in him changing to his true self and attacking the city. Meanwhile, they events of the Hiroya’s script continued to act themselves out in real life, Bundar shooting down Super GUTS fighters while meanwhile, Asuka found himself in the role of another in the play, strapped to a table by the two strange people. Luckily for Asuka, another part of the story was discovered, that Dyna would confront Bundar, instantly freeing him and allowing him to transform and appear to fight Bunder. He fired the Solgent Ray but the monster’s hide protected him. But meanwhile, while the two battled back and forth, Super GUTS spun the foil of the book, first causing Dyna to repeatedly kick Bunder in the head, then causing Bunder to end up impaling himself with his tentacle and negating his own existence, making it so Bundar never existed to begin with, reversing all the damage he had caused. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake. *Bundar's roars were reused from Silvergon. *Bundar's design resembles Gudon. *Bundar is one of few monsters that have been tricked into killing themselves. Powers and Weapons *Dimensional Portal: Bundar can open dimensional portals to travel long distances. While doing this he is in a cocoon. *Body Tentacles: Bundar can create extending tentacles from his body. Without his cocoon form he can turn his entire body into a tentacle. *Dimensional Lightning: Bundar can summon lightning through its dimensional portal to reactivate himself and attack enemies. *Armor: Bundar has thick armor, allowing him to stand up to attacks like Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray without even flinching. *Reality Warp: By appearing in this dimension, Bunder causes events to follow the screenplay he came from. *Energy Bolts: Bundar can fire missile-strength bolts of energy from his arms. These bolts will arch up and then fall onto opponents. Weakness Bundar is bound to the screenplay he came from and effecting it a certain way can cause reality to be altered to fit the changes. If Bundar is somehow tricked into killing himself, he’ll erase himself from existence. Gallery Bundar (2).jpg IndexS.jpeg Bundar pjg.jpg Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju